evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Resort
|purposes = To serve as a lair for Hellen Gravely and all her ghostly "clientele" including the evil King Boo. |status = Active |type of evil lair = Evil Hotel}} The Last Resort, also known as "Hotel Last Resort" and the "Last Resort Hotel", is a haunted luxury hotel that is the hideout of the creepy lady Hellen Gravely and the evil Phantasm King Boo and the main setting of Luigi's Mansion 3. To capture King Boo's certain enemies that stands in his way, his new accomplice Hellen Gravely invites Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom, and three Toads for a vacation party at the Last Resort. After they go to their rooms on the 5th floor, Gravely captures Mario, Princess Peach, and the Toads, unaware that things at the hotel are not what they seem to be. The fiendish Lord of the Boos, King Boo himself, attempts to trap Luigi, but he escapes. Luigi is woken up by t Polterpup and manages to find the Poltergust G-00 vacuum machine inside a red car, as well as the Dark-Light Device inside a vault on the Mezzanine floor within the Last Resort's second level. After saving his familiar friend Professor Elvin Gadd from being trapped inside a painting using the Dark-Light Device during his unsafe exploration of the hotel's second floor, he asks Luigi to escort him out of the building, although Luigi wants to save the rest of the group first. After Luigi and Professor E. Gadd return to the building's garage, E. Gadd sets up his portable lab and gives him the Virtual Boo communication device to help him along the way. Professor E. Gadd then asks Luigi to retrieve his briefcase from the fifth floor, where Luigi recovers it from one of the residing ghosts within the Last Resort and brought it back to him. The contents of the briefcase allow Luigi to call on Luigi's liquid clone Gooigi for help. And now it is up to Luigi to gather his courage and save both his brother and their 4 friends from the haunted hotel before it is too late. During Luigi's final battle with King Boo atop the Last Resort's rooftop, the Boo monarch enlarged the portrait he intended to trap the former in, creating a magical vortex that threatened to entirely draw in the possessed luxury hotel itself. Although King Boo was beaten before he could carry out his plan, the strain he put on the hotel caused it to break apart, freeing all the spectral inhabitants that Luigi had defeated and captured. Afterwards, Professor E. Gadd, the Mario Bros., the Toads, Princess Peach Toadstool, and the ghosts all joined together and attempted to reconstruct the Last Resort. Description The hotel is a 70-story building. It appears to have such luscious golden glow on this normal orange 1900s JPMorgan Chase Building-esque skyscraper during daytime, but that is just a facade to make it look nice. This high-rise edifice's true appearance has a more eerie and twisted look as emerged during nighttime. Gallery The Last Resort Hotel.jpg The Hotel Last Resort.jpg Madame Hellen Gravely.jpg Trivia *It's very name comes from the famous phrase "last resort" meaning a final course of action to where all else have failed. *Like Luigi's new Mansion from the first game, the rebuilt hotel building will vary depending on the rank the player obtains in Luigi's Mansion 3's ending: **Rank A: Finish the game with 70,000G or more. The hotel will be fully restored to its former glory, with four E. Gadd glasses-style windows befitting the transitional portions of the central turret as well as the very top. **Rank B: Finish the game with 30,000 to 70,000G. The hotel will be rebuilt to two-thirds of the original's size, including the first portion of the central turret, and will feature both the hair ornament on top and green circular objects resembling E. Gadd's glasses. **Rank C: Finish the game with 0 to 30,000G. The hotel will only be rebuilt up to the first five stories, with only a modest tower in the middle with an ornament resembling E. Gadd's tuft of hair. A Japanese-language website and PDF brochure for the said public house (under the name "Hotel Last Resort") was created as part of a marketing campaign for Luigi's Mansion 3. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Paranormal Category:Possessed Objects